In The Light Of The Past
by Azu
Summary: Para remitir la enfermedad de Anna, deberán viajar al Sengoku y asesinar a quien la produjo. Pero, ¿y si se separan en el viaje? ¿Y Len y Horo, que no debérían estar? ¿Y si Yoh hace amistad con quien no debe? [AxY] [HHxL]
1. The Countdown

**Capítulo 1: The Countdown**

A medida que Manta se acercaba a la pensión era capaz de oír con mayor claridad el estruendo procedente de la casa a la que se dirigía tras sus clases de la tarde, como hacía a diario. También diarios eran los ruidos y discusiones de aquella casa pues, a pesar de que hubieran pasado 2 años desde el famoso Torneo de Shamanes, la inmadurez de los habitantes era la misma. Cuando llegó a la entrada y de dispuso a llamar dio gracias a sus reflejos, que le hicieron esquivar la gran masa de hielo que acababa de derribar la puerta.

-Parece que Len vino de visita –murmuró sonriendo pero con una gran gota en la cabeza. Instantáneamente se llevó las manos a los oídos, esperando así amortiguar el grito que cierta rubia iba a lanzar. Pero ese grito no llegó- ¿Anna habrá salido? -Entonces por la puerta derribada apareció Yoh, probablemente para revisar los daños, y se percató de la presencia del chico.

-¡Hola Manta! Pasa, pasa, Len llegó hace un rato… -aclaró, aunque la explicación era obviada por las furiosas maldiciones que se escuchaban Horohoro.

Hacía cosa de un año, los ainu aparecieron en Funbari con la excusa de que se habían peleado con sus padres y que les venía bien un cambio. Todos supusieron que sería temporal pero, a medida que pasaban las semanas, llegaban más paquetes de pertenencias desde Hokkaido. Y en ese tiempo ninguno de los hermanos mencionó nada sobre su vuelta a casa, pero ni siquiera la itako les dijo nada, o al menos no delante de otros miembros de la casa. Ahora junto con los dueños de la casa, Tamao, Ryu, Fausto y Eliza (los cuales tomaban en parte el papel de "adultos" pues el shaman de la espada de madera no podía tomarse como tal) formaban una especie de extraña y peligrosa familia tras esas cuatro paredes.

Yoh guió a Manta hacia la salita con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y su imborrable sonrisa a pesar de que el pasillo fuera un completo campo de guerra: jarrones rotos, muebles patas arriba y polvo; una bola de humo que no era otra cosa que el chino y el ainu paleándose y Pilika con los brazos en jarras intentando echarle el sermón a su hermano.

-¿Acaso no esta Anna? ¿Fue de compras o algo? –inquirió Manta, sorprendido por la escena y que los causantes continuaran con vida

-Está en su habitación, no se encontraba muy bien hoy. Cuando llegue Fausto de la clínica le pediré que le eche un vistazo –al entrar en la sala de estar encontraron a Ryu posando con diferentes caras (cada cual más ridícula) a un espejo de mano. Ni habían llegado a sentarse cuando unos pasos se escucharon por las escaleras. Como si hubieran parado el tiempo, todos se quedaron en su sitio sin moverse, aunque estuvieran en las más extrañas posturas. Si no se movían, tal vez pasaran desapercibidos para la itako.

La chica bajaba lentamente con los ojos entrecerrados, una mano en las sienes y la otra en la barandilla. En el último escalón vaciló un poco pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio y no caerse. Para gran sorpresa de todos ignoró el desastre de la entrada, donde se encontraban Pilika con la palabra en la boca, Horo con el puño levantado y Len sujetándole de la camisa. Directamente fue a la sala donde estaba el resto, diciendo con voz ronca algo de un té hacia Ryu y tumbándose en el suelo frente al televisor (apagado, hay que añadir). Cuando el shaman de la espada de madera se levantó para preparar el té que le habían pedido, Yoh se acercó a su prometida con gesto de preocupación.

-Annita, ¿te encuentras bien? No deberías haber bajado, te dije que en un rato vendría Fausto… -ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, con el menor gesto de convicción de que se encontraba bien- De acuerdo, Señorita Cabezota, si te apetece marearte o echar la comida, es tu problema. Pero procura no dejarme sin prometida, ¿de acuerdo? –su relación había mejorado en ese tiempo, pero no tanto como para que Anna permitiese que le llamase cabezota a la cara. Por eso Yoh se preocupó más, al no recibir ningún golpe o comentario por parte de la rubia. Decidió llamar por teléfono a Fausto otra vez para decirle que era urgente. Nunca había visto a la sacerdotisa tan mal.

Al salir al pasillo les pidió a los chicos que limpiaran todo y que procuraran no hacer más ruido del necesario, los cuales le obedecieron pues en el fondo estaban preocupados por la actitud de la itako. Pilika sobre todo había entablado una amistad algo extraña con la chica. Aunque fueran completamente diferentes, el verse diariamente había hecho que hubiera confianza y, a pesar de que los comentarios demasiado sinceros y la voz chillona de la ainu molestaran tremendamente a Anna, había acabado aceptándola. Len, por su parte, tenía una personalidad parecida a la de la rubia. En más de una ocasión mantenían conversaciones con la mirada, como si se leyeran el pensamiento. Además de que Anna era la única que conocía el por qué Jun mandaba tantos "recados" a Len que implicaban el pasar días o semanas en la pensión. Esa razón por la que le mandaban incluso la desconocía el joven chino. Y en cuanto a Horohoro… él vivía en un mundo diferente. Casi nunca hablaba con la chica y, según él, mejor no intentarlo no fuera a ser que la pillara de mal humor.

Cuando se encargó de que recogieran todo los otros dos, la peliazul entró en la salita y se sentó junto a Anna, poniéndole la mano en la frente.

-Vuelves a tener fiebre. ¿Te tomaste lo que te preparó Tamao antes? –le preguntó, recordando el cuenco que la cocinera oficial de la casa le había subido antes, asegurando que era un remedio infalible para la fiebre.

-¿Esa cosa de color verde? Estaba asqueroso y no me hecho efecto. Le diré a esa niña que queme la receta… no vaya a ser que un día nos intoxique -Pilika rió ante el comentario. Tal vez el tener a los ainus en su casa había empujado a Anna a incluir chistes con sarcasmo en sus frases secas habituales.

-Es la primera vez que baja en todo el día –le dijo Horohoro a Manta mientras se sentaba a su lado-. Desde anoche se encuentra mal, apenas baja de los 40º de fiebre. Puede que se pusiera enferma al ver la cara de Len, sería comprensible… -mencionó, con un tono voz algo más alto de lo normas y haciendo énfasis en el nombre del chino que en esos momentos entraba también en la sala. Este solo le dirigió una mirada con bastante mala idea, haciéndole ver que si no estuviera la enferma allí abajo, vería lo que es bueno.

Al poco tiempo volvió Yoh seguido de Ryu que llevaba el té que acababa de hacer. Ayudó a incorporarse a Anna, que apenas tenía fuerzas, y puso en sus manos el cuenco con el líquido. Nada más acercárselo a los labios, empezó a toser con fuerza. Pilika, la que la tenía más cerca, le golpeó un par de veces en la espalda por si se había atragantado, cosa que era imposible pues no había dado ni un sorbo. Cuando a Anna se le pasó un poco volvió a alejar el vaso, dándose cuenta de que unas pequeñas gotas de color rojo se difuminaban en el té.

-Yoh… ayúdame a levantar… -si no hubiera estado preocupado por los actos de la chica, el del norte habría aprovechado esa magnífica oportunidad para meterse con ella- ¡Rápido!

No se hizo de rogar y levantó a su prometida por la cintura, haciendo que se sujetara de su hombro para andar. Pero no aguantaron mucho así pues otra tos, mucho más profunda, hizo que la rubia tuviera que separarse unos pasos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, separó la mano de su boca para ver como algo rojo, fluido pero con poca facilidad, se escurría de entre sus dedos. Sangre. Sangre que caía de su mano y un pequeño resto por el lado de su boca. Acababa de vomitar sangre.

Todos reaccionaron con rapidez: Yoh la volvió a sujetar, Ryu le limpió la sangre de la cara con su propia camisa y Pilika llamaba a gritos a Tamao. Len cogió su móvil y buscó en la agenda el teléfono de Fausto. Tenía que llegar YA. Manta y Horo abrieron el paso a Yoh, que llevaba a una semiinconsciente Anna en brazos hacia su habitación. A los escasos diez minutos, el doctor llegó y, junto con Eliza y Tamao, intentaban descubrir qué le pasaba a la sacerdotisa.

Abajo, en la sala de nuevo, todo estaba en silencio pues nadie sabía qué decir. Yoh no lucía su famosa sonrisa, sino que su expresión indicaba preocupación, confusión y miedo. Ryu había preparado té para que se tranquilizaran pero, exceptuando a Horo el cual no despreciaba nada tragable, nadie lo probó. Al cabo de un rato, sin que nadie de la habitación superior bajase, el chino rompió el silencio.

-Desde la hora del almuerzo más o menos siento una presencia. Sé que no tiene nada que ver con esto pero tal vez sepas quién es, Yoh

-Creo que es un enviado de mi abuelo… Casi no son perceptibles. Debería llamar a Izumo por si ellos… -como si fuera para corroborar las palabras del castaño, en ese momento la tímida pelirrosada entró, nerviosa y con la mirada baja

-J-joven Yoh… La señorita Anna dijo… consiguió decir que avisara a la señora Kino –murmuró entrecortadamente. El shaman se levantó para llamar a su abuela. ¿Qué debía estar pasando?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana llegó y los únicos despiertos eran Tamao y Horohoro (a pesar de ser un dormilón de campeonato). Yoh había pasado la noche en la habitación de Anna, eso sí, con las intenciones más castas y puras posibles: sólo iba a cuidarla. Ryu de vez en cuando pasó por su cuarto a ver si todo andaba bien.

Allá por el cuarto plato de desayuno del ainu, el timbre empezó a sonar. Primero una vez. Luego con insistencia. Al final el chico no lo soportó y, murmurando algo sobre que dónde estaba Tamao cuando llamaban a la puerta. Al abrir se encontró a una anciana de aspecto severo y con gafas oscuras.

-¿Bfien ebf… -decidió tragar la tostada que había llevado para el camino de la mesa a la puerta y así poder articular bien- ¿Quién es usted? –pero la señora no se molestó en contestarle, simplemente le dio un bastonazo en las rodillas para que se apartara y, como si la casa fuera suya, con total naturalidad se dirigió escaleras arriba. En ese momento apareció Tamao del baño.

-¡Señora Kino! No sabía que iba a llegar tan pronto… -entonces se acordó de que, como comprobó por la mañana temprano, Yoh se había dormido junto al futón de la rubia- ¡Señora Kino! C-creo… que la señorita Anna sigue dormida… ¿Por qué no se toma un té mientras espera? –la mujer se giró y percibió el nerviosismo en los ojos de la muchacha.

-Está bien. Una taza no me vendrá mal –y se fue a sentar a la mesa del comedor.

-Joven Horo, ayúdeme con las tazas –dijo con fingida cortesía y tirando del chaleco del peliazul, que se disponía a retomar su desayuno, hacia la cocina-. Le recomiendo que no esté nunca solo en la misma habitación que la señora Kino –murmuró en voz baja. Al ver que el chico no entendía le explicó- ¡Esa mujer es la abuela de Yoh!

-¿La abuela de Yoh? –Preguntó extrañado- ¿Y qué hace ella aquí?

-Eso es lo que me sorprende… Lo normal es que hubiera mandado a alguien, o a un espíritu… Pero si ha venido ella misma es que lo que está pasando es muy gordo –susurró con aire cómplice.

Después de un par de tazas de té, Tamao se escabulló de la habitación para intentar avisar a Yoh de que su abuela estaba allí, cosa que no hizo falta pues en esos momentos ya estaba saliendo del dormitorio de Anna.

-¿Qué pasa, Tamao? ¿A qué viene esa cara?

-¡Su abuela está aquí, joven Yoh! –el shaman casi se atraganta con su propia saliva y las mismas dudas que a la pelirrosada aparecieron en su mente. Su abuela no habría ido en una situación normal… ¿qué era lo que le estaba pasando a la itako?

Bajó a saludar a su abuela, intentando sonreír como siempre pero con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos. Esta, al ver que su nieto ya había bajado, subió a la habitación de la itako, con un pequeño bol con líquido transparente. La encontró despierta y se incorporó para hacerle una reverencia nada más verla.

-Señora Kino… ¿Qué hace aquí? –seguía manteniendo la cabeza inclinada pero la mujer, poniendo su bastón en el hombro de la rubia y ejerciendo presión, hizo que volviera a tumbarse.

-Déjate de formalidades, muchacha. Necesito algo de tu sangre, es urgente –Anna señaló a un cubo donde había echado las grandes cantidades de sangre vomitadas esa noche- No, tiene que ser limpia. Dame la mano.

Sacó una pequeña aguja que clavó en el dedo de la pálida chica. Si a esta le molestó, dolió o cualquier otra cosa, no mostró gesto alguno. Kino hizo que pusiera el dedo sobre el cuenco, sin que llegase a tocar el interior. Al caer la gota, como si de colorante se tratara el líquido, antes transparente, se tornó a un morado oscuro. Ni rastro d la gota de sangre.

En esta ocasión fue la anciana la que parecía a punto de darle algo. Soltó sin cuidado la mano y dejó el cuenco en el suelo. A pesar de que por las gafas de sol no lo viera, Anna sabía que su maestra había cerrado los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Sabe qué es lo que me pasa? –a pesar de su gesto firme pero su voz denotaba el temor de la rubia.

-…Siempre he sido sincera contigo y no voy a cambiar eso ahora. Te han envenenado –los ojos de la rubia se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Pero en esta casa… los que cocinan son Tamao y Ryu, nunca han tenido razón para…

-No ese tipo de envenenamiento. Podría haber sido amarillo, verde incluso, pero esto… es imposible –más que con su aprendiza parecía hablar consigo misma

-¡¿Quiere decirme qué me está pasando! –todos sabían de su poca paciencia pero, si además se trataba de su salud, esta bajaba al mínimo

-Está bien, te lo diré. Estás en tu derecho de saberlo. Ese veneno… no es uno normal. Se necesitan grandes conocimientos del tema para poder fabricarlo y no hace falta estar presente para envenenar a la víctima. Digamos que es una especie de magia negra –la itako iba a decir algo pero su maestra le indicó que no había acabado-. Y lo más importante… desde el siglo XVI, nuestro Sengoku, no se utiliza. ¿Te suenan los nombres Nobunaga, Hideyosi e Ieyasu? Con sus guerras se perdieron muchos conocimientos así como todo tipo de shamanes. Desde entonces nadie ha usado este tipo de veneno. Es más, no pudo pasar a nadie porque la última descendiente del clan de Genji Fukuzawa, un shaman que usaba magia negra, murió en las guerras civiles.

-¿Está insinuando… que los que me han envenenado son personas de hace más de 400 años? –se permitió el reír con sarcasmo- Disculpe que la contradiga, señora Kino, pero… -la mujer volvió a cortarte sacando de entre sus ropas una foto, que dejó en el suelo junto a Anna- …no… no serán…

La foto mostraba una cocina que bien podría haber sido americana, con los electrodomésticos más caros posibles y todo automatizado. Había dos personas, un hombre sentado en la silla con la cabeza en la mesa como si se hubiera dormido, mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde se tomaba la foto. El hombre tenía el pelo castaño y vestía con ropa cara. La otra persona de la habitación era una mujer que estaba echada en el suelo, desplomada. Era completamente rubia y recogía su pelo en un moño. Por las ropas de esta parecía ser abogada o algo así. Mujer trabajadora.

Anna sintió que le faltaba el aire. No por haber reconocido quienes eran sino por el charco de sangre que había alrededor de cada uno. Los señores Kyoyama habían muerto.

-Ya te dejé claro en su día que siempre supe donde estaban tus padres. Anoche me enteré de que habían muerto, justo antes de la llamada de mi nieto. Pensé que tú también podrías haber muerto y me temo que si no hubiera sido por tu poder espiritual… -no llegó a completar la frase pues esta se sobreentendía- ¿Sigues sin creer que han envenenado a tu familia? –Anna se sentó en condiciones y examinó la foto, ya tomándose en serio la situación.

-No la han envenenado, la han maldito. Si fuera lo primero, habría muerto la primera generación y no habrían existido más Kyoyamas. Según creo mi padre era hijo único… ¿Sabes si mi madre estaba embarazada? –la pregunta pareció sorprender a su maestra, que acabó asintiendo.

-Embarazada de gemelos. Apenas tenían un mes, cuando se considera vivo el embrión. ¿A qué venía la pregunta?

-La maldición sólo afecta a los que tienen un número superior a dos descendientes. ¿Cómo podemos impedir esto? –la otra mantuvo una pose pensativa unos momentos y después habló.

-Ya que en estos tiempos no se utiliza no podemos crear un remedio… Hay que eliminar el problema de raíz.

-¿Está sugiriendo que matemos a quien me ha envenenado? Pero hay siglos hasta las guerras civiles, es imposible saber en qué año fue. Aparte de, obviamente, que no podemos viajar al pasado –ahora fue Kino la que sonrió levemente- …¿o podemos?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y ninguna de las sacerdotisas había salido de la habitación. Después de echarlo a suertes, fue a Manta a quien le tocó subir a decirles que la comida estaba lista. Para alivio del chico no hizo falta llamarles pues en el momento en el que el subía estaban abriendo la puerta. Bajaron, con gran dificultad por parte de Anna, y se sentaron juntas en la mesa.

Nadia habló mientras comían. Las miradas solían viajar de sus platos a las itakos, y otra vez a la comida. Cuando Tamao recogió los platos fue Anna quien rompió el silencio, dirigiéndose a Manta.

-Cabezón, ¿podrías encontrar de algún modo información sobre la familia Kyoyama? Desde el inicio hasta el 1500, 1600 más o menos –ignorando el principio de la frase, meditó un poco la respuesta.

-No sé cuanto encontraré pero están los registros, archivos nacionales e Internet… Me llevaría un poco de tiempo aunque supongo que algo habrá…

-Para mañana –contestó simplemente

-¿¡Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costaría conseguir los archivos, y encima leerlos todos?

-Mi presentimiento me dice que sólo debemos centrarnos en los que abarca del período Nanbokucho al Sengoku –dijo la abuela de Yoh, hablando por primera vez ante los presentes- Anna, iré a ver si encuentro lo que necesitaremos por alguna tienda. Mientras… supongo que deberías contárselo a mi nieto –dijo como si él no se encontrase en la sala-. Sabes que no permitiré que lo hagas sola –y dicho esto se marchó.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que contarme, Annita? –inquirió el shaman. Ella le indicó que le siguiera y fueron hacia la terraza. Manta supo que era algo importante y sacó su ordenador portátil de la cartera para empezar a buscar. Pilika se levantó decidida y también salió de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la terraza, Anna le contó a su prometido lo que había averiguado Kino por la sangre. También que si no mataban al que les estuviera envenenando antes de que maldijera a su familia, ella moriría como sus padres. No tuvo tiempo de pedírselo pues fue el chico quien se ofreció como voluntario para acompañarla. Estando así de enferma no llegaría muy lejos por su cuenta. Según la anciana itako, sólo personas con gran coraje y enorme poder espiritual eran capaces de llevar a cabo el ritual para "viajar por el tiempo", además de que este era tremendamente complicado y no todos lo conocían.

Cuando pensaban volver a la habitación, de una de las puertas que daban a la terraza donde estaban apareció la chica peliazul con un gesto de profunda determinación y un brillo de valentía en los ojos. Sólo dijo una palabra: Iré

-¡Pilika, estás loca! Ya nos vamos a jugar el pellejo Yoh y yo, no necesitamos que…

-Eso es lo que pensáis ahora, pero me necesitáis. En la antigüedad nadie viajaba por parejas, además de que no pienso dejaros solos y hagáis algo de lo que os arrepintáis. Eres mi amiga, Anna, y voy a acompañarte –sentenció la muchacha. La rubia miró a Yoh buscando apoyo para negarle a la ainu, pero se limitó a sonreír.

-…la verdad es que lo que le falte en poder espiritual, lo recupera con creces en el coraje –Pilika dio un salto algo infantil en gesto de victoria y Anna suspiró con resignación.

-Pero hacedme un favor, ¿vale? –la pareja la miró extrañada. Esta simplemente juntó las manos en gesto de súplica y agachó la cabeza- No se lo digáis a mi hermano hasta el último momento –al igual que sabían que la ainu no se habría rendido, también sabían que si Horohoro se enteraba de lo que planeaba hacer su hermana, los habría descuartizado. La sacerdotisa tuvo un mal presentimiento: el viaje no iba a salir como pensaban.

**Notas de la autora**

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fic. Es el primero que hago en serio de Shaman King así que no sean muy malos conmigo. Para este fic me inspiré en los libros "El círculo de fuego", "Rescate en el tiempo" y "Leyendas de los Otori". En cuanto a la parte "histórica" de este fic espero que no tenga muchos fallos en cuanto a edades, guerras, etc. Soy una novata a la que le ha dado por ir al Sengoku n.nU

Espero sus reviews, con ellos podré rectificar mis fallos e ir mejorando como escritora, aparte de que hacen mucha ilusión e incitan a seguir escribiendo (Intercambio Equivalente: más reviews, más fic XD)

Jya ne!


	2. The leaving

**Capítulo 2: The Leaving**

Tras una noche intranquila en la que la señora Kino no pasó por casa, la pensión Asakura comenzaba a amanecer. Anna, que apenas había dormido por las náuseas, pasó el tiempo leyendo todos los libros de la casa donde mencionaran algo sobre las épocas que la abuela de su prometido le había mandado buscar a Manta. En todos encontraba lo mismo: guerras por feudos, alianzas, promesas y muertes. Ni que decir tiene que a las mujeres se las ignoraba por completos, cosa que repateaba bastante a la itako. Interiormente daba gracias por no haber nacido en ese siglo; no habría durado ni dos días.

En otra habitación, el ainu tampoco había pegado ojo. Conocía a su hermana y sabía que algo raro iba a hacer, que tenía relación con lo de Yoh y Anna. Y para colmo, en medio de todo eso había aparecido Len. No podía haberse quedado en su China viviendo a lo señorito, tenía que ir para poner las cosas peor. El humor de Horohoro aquella mañana era espantoso.

Cuando se reunieron para el desayuno se sorprendieron al ver a Manta en el comedor. Tecleaba con rapidez y sus ojos se movían cambiando de párrafo. Se notaba que conocía a la sacerdotisa y su afán por los castigos cuando no se hacía lo que ella exigía. Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a los que iban sentándose mientras masticaba un trozo de tostada que probablemente Tamao le sirvió al llegar.

-Anna, ¿de qué va lo de la abuela de Yoh? –Preguntó cuando esta entró en la sala- ¿Por qué me dijiste que buscara sobre tus antepasados? Es que, no sé si tendrá algo que ver con lo que querías pero… he encontrado algo extraño. Tiene que ver con la familia Fukuzawa, unos… -en ese momento fue cuando la rubia pareció prestarle verdadera atención.

-¿Fukuzawa dices? –sus ojos se agrandaron al asentir el chico.

-Resulta que de siempre los Fukuzawa y los Kyoyama se han odiado a muerte. Formaron parte de diferentes bandos en las guerras simplemente para luchar entre ellos; hicieron complots; asaltaron las casas del otro e incluso se llegaron a contratar asesinos para acabar con los jefes de las familias. Pero de repente, en el año 1587, cesaron las actividades por parte de los Fukuzawa. Al parecer no hubo tregua premeditada y los Kyoyama se sorprendieron de sobremanera, ninguno se lo esperaba. La causante de la paz fue la última sucesora de los Fukuzawa. Me parece extraño pues esta fue la más agresiva de todo su clan y porque… la acusaban de bruja. Poderes diabólicos. Contacto con espíritus. Los entendidos la tomaban por shaman.

-La última de la estirpe… shaman… pararon de repente… -murmuraba la rubia para sí misma- ¿Lo has oído, Yoh? –este asintió.

-Tenemos la persona y el año. Tal vez nos equivoquemos pero no hay otra opción –cogió con delicadeza la mano de su prometida intentando reconfortarla.

-Y sabes que nunca me ha gustado quedarme quiera –añadió esta. Horo percibió un brillo en los ojos de su hermana que no podía significar nada bueno-. En cuanto llegue tu abuela empezaremos con… -no pudo terminar la frase pues la nombrada apareció en ese instante por la puerta, llevando una bolsa de cuero al hombro.

-Ya me he enterado. He conseguido todo lo que os hará falta pero tendremos que hacer algo con las ropas. A parte necesitaremos ayuda para mantener la puerta desde aquí.

-Están usted y Tamao… y creo que sé a quién llamar. Tao, ¿podrías decirle a tu hermana que venga lo antes posible a Japón? Y que de paso intente encontrar algo de ropa de época…

-Está bien. Pero Anna… ¿a qué viene todo esto? –al fin el chino formuló la pregunta que todos se hacían. La itako sonrió.

-Vamos a ir al pasado a cometer un asesinato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A medida que pasaba la semana mientras esperaban a la china, los chicos empezaron a preparar las cosas para el ritual. Tras explicarles lo que ocurría al resto, todos se dispusieron a ayudar. En el jardín formaron un círculo con unas velas (que eran de todo menos normales) las cuales tenían que permanecer encendidas 7 días y 7 noches. Tras cada jornada a cada vela se le rociaba con unas sustancias con aspecto de sal, de diferente color cada vez.

Kino les dijo también que podía calcular el año y el lugar, pero no el día ni la estación en la que llegarían, así que tenían que estar preparados para todo. Al llegar se harían pasar por nobles e intentarían conseguir información sobre los Fukuzawa, infiltrándose. Por supuesto no dijeron nada a Horo en aquellos días, aunque este se olía algo y más de una vez le encontraron espiando a Pilika o sonsacándole algo a Yoh.

La enfermedad de Anna empeoraba por días. A veces parecía a punto de echar el hígado por la boca, o desmayarse por falta de sangre en el cuerpo. Esto preocupaba enormemente a su prometido, que si no fuera porque no había maldición que le quitara su mala leche, la acompañaría hasta el baño. Aunque, a decir verdad, todos se preocupaban por la salud de la rubia pues hasta las peleas ente el chino y el ainu disminuyeron en gran medida para no molestar a la dueña de la casa. Fausto le hacía revisiones diarias y le encargaba a Tamao le preparaba infusiones que intentaban remitir los síntomas.

Al fin llegó el domingo en el que se suponía que llegaría Jun. Len fue a buscarla al aeropuerto, donde la encontró ligando con uno de los chavales que revisaban las maletas mientras que a su lado, como si de una estatua se tratara, el zombi sujetaba un arcón enorme de madera. Len se acercó y la cogió del brazo, apartándola del muchacho.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿Y qué llevas en esa caja? –preguntó mientras arrastraba a su hermana por el aeropuerto.

-¡Estaba hablando con Minoru! Iba a sacarle gratis los billetes de vuelta a China… No tienes ningún sentido del tacto. ¡¿Y si se piensa que eres mi novio o algo y no me da los billetes, con lo caros que son!

-Por eso no te preocupes, que ni en sueños tendría una novia como tú. ¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que llevas en la caja?

-Las cosas que me pidió Anna, los trajes de época –parecía que iba a callar pero una sonrisa apareció en sus labios-. Y ya sé que nunca serías mi novio… es más, no sé si cuando llegues a tener pareja, esta sea chica –Len paró de golpe y, completamente rojo y enfurecido se giró hacia Jun para gritarle algo-. Horo-Horo y su hermana están aquí, ¿no? –el otro pareció calmarse un poco, dando por hecho que lo que había dicho ella era sólo una broma.

-Sí, llevan allí un tiempo, ahora viven en la pensión -se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de sus palabras- …¡¡JUN TAO! –Bason tuvo que sujetar a su amo con fuerza para que no se lanzase con la cuchilla hacia su hermana, quien caminaba despreocupadamente riéndose por lo bajo, seguida por Lee Pai Long- Maldita… ¡qué se ha creído! Como si a mí me gustara… -se sonrojó más aún y se resignó a seguir a la peli-verde.

Cuando llegó a la casa, la joven saludó con efusión a todos, poniendo énfasis en el hecho de que su visita hubiera coincidido con la estancia de los ainus en Funbari, aunque el doble sentido de esa frase sólo lo entendieron Anna (que era su "infiltrada") y Len (que acababa de darse cuenta de cuán malvadas podían ser las mujeres).

Después de presentarse a la señora Kino y hacerle una pequeña demostración de sus poderes, para que le dejara participar en el ritual, subió a enseñarles la ropa a los viajeros. Casualmente a Pilika, a la que se le veía como torbellino humano a medio kilómetro, su hermano no la escuchó en toda la tarde y desconocía su paradero. A medida que pasaban las horas el tiempo se iba nublando, iba a haber tormenta, y a lo lejos se escuchaban los primeros truenos.

También Manta había subido a la habitación, junto con una enorme enciclopedia, para informarles de todo sobre el año 1586: familias importantes, estado político, cómo comportarse con cada grupo social e incluso a reducir el número de respiraciones si por un casual se encontraban con algún noble de mayor rango que ellos (Anna y Yoh pretendían ser dueños de un feudo al sur de Japón, donde la gente del resto del país desconocía las familias importantes).

Se acercaban a las 11, cuando la tormenta estaría justo sobre sus cabezas. Fuera de la casa, Tamao y Jun ayudaban al círculo con su poder espiritual, para que las velas no se apagaran. A medida que pasaban los minutos, unas casi imperceptibles líneas de luz hacían que las velas se uniesen entre sí, de llama en llama, como si de una telaraña se tratase.

Dentro, Ryu acababa de preparar algo de comida para que se llevaran. Según él "era poco sana la comida medieval, de ahí tantas enfermedades". Fausto había incluido unas cuantas pastillas y remedios por si Anna empeoraba. Las cosas de ambos las guardaron en la bolsa de cuero que la señora Kino trajo hacía una semana, al empezar los preparativos.

Mientras tanto, Horohoro se paseaba con inquietud por la habitación, esperando a que apareciese su hermana, y murmurando palabras inteligibles por lo bajo. Len se dedicaba a seguirle con la mirada, rozando el borde de la histeria al no estarse quieto el ainu.

-¡¿Quieres parar de una vez, Hoto-Hoto! ¡¡Si tan preocupado estas encierra atada a tu hermana en el desván, o yo que sé! Pero deja de moverte –el otro le contestó con una simple mirada fulminante e, ignorando al chino, volvió a dar vueltas por la habitación. Lo que a Len también le molestaba era que, como cada vez que iba a Tokio, los ainus estaban allí. Acababa de darse cuenta de que todo había sido idea de su hermana pero, ¿qué iba a conseguir con eso? Todo eso le exasperaba y el estar en la misma habitación que el peliazul, aún más.

Al fin escucharon la puerta corrediza que llevaba del pasillo al jardín y todos salieron a ver el espectáculo. Junto al círculo, aparte de la pelirrosada y la taoista, se encontraban Yoh, vestido con ropas que bien podría haber llevado su abuelo cuando era chico por lo viejas que eran, y Anna, que recogía el pelo con una cinta (teniéndolo suelto este le llegaba por debajo de los hombros) y vestía un kimono de tonos verdes apagados. Manta y la abuela les volvían a repetir todo lo que les habían dicho en la habitación; nada podía fallarles.

-Esto es lo que necesitáis para volver, Anna –Kino le entregó una botellita con un líquido de color difícilmente descifrable. Era violeta con destellos plateados, pero según se movía el recipiente podía parecer amarillo o rosado-. Deberás hacer un círculo con él y prenderle fuego; traerá una tormenta como la que tenemos encima solo que mucho más rápido. Debéis estar todos dentro para cuando caiga el rallo.

-¿Todos? ¿A qué se refiere con todos? –Preguntó rápidamente Horo- Sólo son dos… -ignorándole, Anna cogió la botella y la guardó en la bolsa que acababa de pasarle el shaman de la espada de madera.

-Lo que a nosotros nos parecerán tan sólo horas, para vosotros serán días. Mantendremos el portal abierto hasta que volváis, nada tiene por qué salir mal. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo la chiquilla? –haciendo alarde de su buen oído, al grupo le llegó un agudo grito desde la casa.

-¡¡No soy una chiquilla, señora Kino! Ahora mismo salgo, esta maldita faja es insoportable –caminando con rapidez, Pilika apareció por el lateral de la casa. Estaba irreconocible, llevaba un kimono azul marino y el pelo arreglado en una trenza de tal manera que aumentaba varios años la edad real de la chica. Tenía una apariencia mucho más madura, quitando el hecho de que estaba amenazando a muerte a la cuerda que sujetaba el kimono-. ¡Maldita cosa! ¿Acaso no existían en esos tiempos los botones?

Los temores de Horohoro se materializaron en ese instante. Su hermana iba a ir… ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando? Acababa de entrar en estado de shock, apenas se enteró de que el resto del mundo seguía moviéndose a su alrededor.

Un gran estruendo seguido de un fuerte destello anunció el comienzo del espectáculo; una tormenta eléctrica se acercaba. Es mas, solo se encontraba sobre la pensión, y dirigiéndose peligrosamente al círculo de las velas. Acompañando a las aplanadas nubes propias de las tormentas de rayos, un fuerte viendo azotaba los árboles cercanos y daba leves empujones a los jóvenes. La única que permanecía impasible era la anciana, que daba los últimos consejos y avisos.

-No hay tiempo para formalidades; entren los tres en el círculo. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, averigüen dónde vive esa shaman y mátenla. El método lo dejo a decisión vuestra, y Anna, espero que aún recuerdes aquel curso de plantas venenosas que te di. Podría ser efectivo. Recordad: cualquier pequeño cambio en el pasado puede transformar tremendamente el futuro. Sed precavidos, rápidos y discretos. Y… mucha suerte.

Les indicó que debían entrar ya en el círculo. Las nubes cada vez tenían peor aspecto. Pilika dirigió una última mirada a su hermano, el cual aún no se había movido. La peliazul percibió la tensión por parte de los presentes, especialmente de la rubia que se encontraba a su lado. Tomó su mano, la contraria a la que estaba sujetando Yoh, y se acercaron los tres a la red de luces. Cuando estuvieron a apenas unos centímetros, las luces cambiaron de forma dejando un hueco lo bastante grande como para que entraran.

Cuando Yoh, el último en entrar siguiendo el "las damas primero", estuvo completamente dentro, los hilos de luces volvieron a compactarse y aumentando de grosor. Una maya brillante les rodeaba. Cuando la mayor nube de la tormenta estuvo sobre el círculo, acumulando energía y desequilibrio eléctrico para lanzar un rayo, Jun, Tamao y Kino se dispusieron formando un triángulo fuera del círculo. Cada una estaba concentrada en su poder espiritual, no llegaron a darse cuenta de lo que sucedió a continuación.

El ainu salió de su estado catatónico para analizar en una milésima de segundo toda la información. Su hermana, su pequeña e inocente hermana Pilika, iba a ir a la era feudal para matar a una mujer que ha maldito a la familia de Anna… ¿¡Se había vuelto loca o qué? Tenía que impedirlo como fuera, no iba a dejarla sola en un lugar donde quien no asesinaba, era asesinado. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó hacia donde estaban.

Como un acto reflejo, el shaman de china también salió corriendo hacia allí, este con intenciones muy distintas. No pensaba sacar a la ainu de allí, sino más bien impedir que el hermano mayor de esta entrara en la puerta del tiempo. Podría caerle un rayo, pasarle algo por tocar la red o incluso ser transportado también al pasado. ¿Qué haría allí, desarmado, posiblemente con conocimientos nulos sobre historia y aquella época, y con ropas del siglo XXI? Podría pasarle cualquier cosa, y no era un lujo que se iba a permitir Len.

Para el resto, pareció como si ambos hubieran empezado a correr a la vez. A pocos centímetros de una de las velas que formaban el círculo, los dos chocaron y Tao intentó sujetar al otro. Tropezaron y al mismo tiempo cayeron hacia la red. Todos esperaron ver alguna reacción extraña, o que salieran despedidos como si las luces fueran un escudo, pero estas simplemente volvieron a dejar un hueco por el que entraron los shamanes.

Dieron a chocar con Yoh, el cual, intentando sujetarles en vano, soltó sin querer la mano de su prometida. Según les había dicho la abuela, si no permanecían en contactos había un 99 de probabilidades de que acabasen en diferente lugar. Anna intentó volver a agarrarle, pero fue demasiado tarde. Antes de tan siquiera entender lo que había pasado, el rayo que la nube madre de la tormenta eléctrica había estado albergando, cayó sobre la capa de las velas. Todos los jardines de Funbari se vieron inundados por un destello que hizo que todos cerrasen los ojos.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la luz remitió. Cuando pudieron acostumbrar sus ojos y fijaron la vista al interior del círculo… no había nada. Tan solo las velas, ahora unidas entre si por un finísimo hilo de luz, y las encargadas de crear la puerta. Fuera de esto, Ryu, Manta, Eliza y Fausto. Y nadie más.

-Tamao… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo tu tablilla esta mañana, cuando consultaste sobre el viaje? –dijo la señora Kino muy calmada.

-S-si no recuerdo mal… fue un número lo que me dijo. …E-el número 5 –murmuró, con su timidez característica.

-Enhorabuena, por una vez tus predicciones acertaron. El chino, los ainu, mi nieto y su prometida… cinco en total. No podemos predecir el pasado, pero espero que estén bien. Se me olvidó comentarles el pequeño detalle de que un espíritu no puede viajar al pasado –comentó como algo casual, al fijarse en que Bason, Amidamaru y Koloro estaban allí con gran desconcierto.

-Esto es lo máximo que podemos hacer; aguantemos la puerta hasta que vuelvan –sentenció seriamente la china. Todos sabían eso: no podían hacer nada. Tan sólo… esperar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lentamente recuperaba el conocimiento, a medida que se percataba del gran peso que tenía sobre su estómago. Aún no quiso abrir los ojos, antes quería razonar lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué demonios había echo semejante idiotez? Su maldito subconsciente le había traicionado… otra vez. Últimamente su mente se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades con los actos del shaman. El recuerdo de aquella última "idiotez involuntaria" estaba muy presente en su memoria.

"_Llegué muy tarde a Japón, debían pasar de las 11, todo por culpa de un retraso en el avión. Ya me había ocupado de llamar a Anna, comunicándole mi retraso, y a ella no le importó. Media hora más tarde, el taxi me dejó en la pensión. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que supuse que dormían, y entré procurando no despertar a la itako de su muy ligero sueño. Las maletas llegarían al día siguiente, una ventaja que me permitía disminuir la probabilidad de ruido accidental. Cuando subía las escaleras casi me caigo dos veces con tal de no emitir el más mínimo sonido._

_Hacía unos meses que no iba a la pensión, las últimas veces simplemente paraba en la ciudad de camino a alguna reunión (a las cuales mi padre me obligaba a asistir) para saludar a mi amiga rubia. Algo irónico eso de nuestra amistad, ¿no? Los dos insociables témpanos de hielo, desahogando sus problemas entre sí. Definitivamente irónico._

_A lo que iba, el tiempo sin pasar por la pensión sumado a la penumbra nocturna (recuerdo como si fuera ayer, no había una sola estrella en el cielo y estábamos a dos días de Luna Nueva) hizo fallar mi sentido de la orientación. Entré en la que pensaba que era mi habitación habitual, para encontrarme con la persona que llevaba días intentando apartar de mi cabeza: el baka pelo-pincho del ainu. Horohoro._

_Al parecer, lo que era una temperatura suave en Tokio a él lo asfixiaba (una de las repercusiones de vivir en el punto más frío del país) y, entre el lío de sábanas que había en sus piernas, se podía apreciar que sólo llevaba unos pantalones cortos, realmente cortos, que dejaban bien poco a la imaginación. También me di cuenta de que ahora dormía sin cinta, por lo que sus mechones se revolvían y varios de ellos caían sobre su cara. Simplemente irresistible._

_No supe cuando, y todavía lo ignoro, pero cuando me di cuenta me encontraba arrodillado a su lado admirando la plácida expresión de su cara. Entreabrió sus labios, murmurando en sueños algo ilegible para cualquier persona que no habitara en su cabeza. Creo que sonó a dialecto ainu. Se giró un poco hacia donde yo estaba, aún sumido en su sueño, y parte de su flequillo hizo que no pudiera seguir viendo aquel rostro que llevaba en mi mente tanto tiempo._

_Con delicadeza tomé un par de aquellos mechones y, aprovechando para rozar "por casualidad" su pálida piel. El simple roce hizo que me estremeciera. ¿Cuánto podría aguantar? Cuando pude volver a ver al completo su cara, sus labios estaban curvados en una casi imperceptible sonrisa. ¿Sería porque le toqué? Me dije a mi mismo que dejara de soñar, él no es lo mismo que yo. Pero no pude reprimirme por más tiempo y mi pregunta de "cuánto tiempo aguantaré" se vio contestada: nada. _

_Antes de reparar en lo que hacía, hice que entre nuestros labios apenas hubiera unas moléculas de aire. ¿Qué me impidió seguir? La sorpresa de que una mano se había posado en mi cuello, supongo que incitándome a la unión, y me quedé como una piedra. ¿Desde cuando él…? ¿Estaba despierto? ¿Sabía que era yo? ¿Por qué iba a querer que nos besáramos?_

_Tras eso, sólo sé que me separé bruscamente y me fui a la primera habitación libre que encontré. La mañana siguiente, una semana y un día antes de esta nueva jugada involuntaria de mi mente, él actuó como siempre. Yo diría que incluso se sorprendió de sobremanera al verme en la casa en ese momento. Pero no mencionó lo más mínimo ni hizo ninguna otra cosa fuera de lo normal. Por suerte, estaba dormido cuando entré en su habitación."_

Aquella narración sobre los hechos de la noche de su llegada estaba grabada en él a fuego. Estar tan cerca de aquellos suaves labios no era algo que pasara todos los días. Respiró hondo para alejar esos pensamientos, en vano, de su cabeza. Aquel aire era extraño, parecía… puro. Toda la pureza que le faltaba al mundo actual, se hallaba en aquel lugar. Notaba mucha humedad, y sentía a la vegetación rodearles. También notaba varias presencias espirituales, pero ninguna ofensiva. Por unos segundos se sintió en paz.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de el tercer acto involuntario de su cerebro. Estaba abrazando al cuerpo que se encontraba sobre él, que desde el primer momento supo quien era. Para cuando abrió los ojos, El ainu ya se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia. La primera reacción que el chino tuvo fue alejar el objeto al que tanto aprecio mostraba su subconsciente.

-¡Eh, ten más cuidado! ¡Eso duele! –escuchó venir del chico al que acababa de lanzar. ¿Estaba despierto? ¿Desde hacía cuanto? Si lo había estado… ¿cómo es que no le apartó cuando le abrazó por la cintura?- Al menos podrías pedir disculpas, ¿no? –dijo molesto, sobándose el lugar donde se había golpeado al caer.

-Sí Hoto-hoto, todas las disculpas que quieras –dijo con ese tono sarcástico por el que se definía a su voz-. La próxima vez procura no caer encima de mí y no tendré que echarte.

-¡Fuiste tú el que…! –paró para fijarse por primera vez en donde estaban, y Len hizo lo propio. A su alrededor, multitud de espíritus vagando en sus asuntos y sus respectivas tumbas de piedra. Alrededor, un oscuro y denso bosque con hojas otoñales. A lo lejos, se podía oír el murmullo de un río no demasiado grande- … ¿dónde… estamos?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pilika se levantó refunfuñando y sacudiéndose su kimono, para fijarse en que Anna ya debía llevar un buen rato despierta; estaba sentada en una roca observando a la inmensidad. El lugar donde estas habían aparecido era bastante más afortunado, había una gran carretera por donde probablemente no tardaría en pasar alguien. Junto a ellas, un río.

-Al soltarnos nos hemos separado y cada uno hemos caído en un lugar diferente –comenzó Anna sin que la peliazul dijese nada-. Pero no creo que demasiado lejos, unos cuantos kilómetros a la redonda es el límite del portal. Me encuentro mucho mejor, al parecer hemos llegado antes de que maldijeran a los Kyoyama y no me afecta. Pero no sé si podré aguantar mucho –elevó su mirada al cielo que atardecía.

-Los encontraremos, Yoh es muy inteligente y mi hermano y Len formarán tanto jaleo que se sabrá donde están aunque hubiésemos caído en Corea –dijo con optimismo la ainu. La itako dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón –su expresión se tensó y prestó atención a los sonidos del ambiente- Alguien se acerca. Creo que no es agresivo. Probemos a ver si nos puede llevar a alguna ciudad cercana.

Efectivamente, un carruaje y media docena de hombres a caballo, armados, pasaron junto a ellas. El que parecía ser el comandante del escuadrón, como buen caballero, paró junto a Anna (que se acababa de acercar al borde de la carretera ya de pie) e hizo parar a su caballo junto a ellas.

-¿Se les ofrece algo, bellas damas? –Dijo con un tosco pero cuidado acento del oeste- ¿Qué les trae a este peligroso camino en un lugar de guerras? –Sacando toda su alma interpretativa, la sacerdotisa contestó con el diálogo que llevaba un rato preparando.

-Venimos desde las tierras de Hyûga –comenzó recordando el nombre que tomaba la isla de Shikkoku en la era feudal- para ver a unos familiares míos. Éramos 15, tan solo nosotras mujeres, e íbamos a las tierras de mis parientes –aún no era recomendable decir el apellido, podían ser del bando contrario- que me iban a unir con su sucesor en matrimonio. Pero por el camino, unos asaltantes mataron a los que me escoltaban, y mi sirvienta y yo pudimos escapar. Les estaría eternamente agradecida si pudieran acercarnos a la ciudad donde se dirijan, para así tomar posada y comunicarme con mi prometido –dijo siempre con la cabeza ligeramente agachada, en muestra de respeto.

-Sería yo el agradecido de llevarlas, pues se nota que pertenecen a la nobleza y perdería mi honor abandonando a dos mujeres en mitad de la nada. Discúlpenme por no tener nada más –dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza en una reverencia- pero sólo llevamos el carro del armamento. Espero que no les importe ir allí, no me gustaría que dos señoras viajasen como fajín de uno de mis guerreros. Nos dirigimos hacia Kôtsuke –_"lo que sería Utsunomiya"_, pensó Anna-, si les place podemos llevarlas hasta allí. Si me dice su nombre, mi señora…

-Sugisata, Hiroe –improvisó la itako-. La que me acompaña es mi doncella, Miyoko –adelantó, impidiendo que la propia Pilika se presentase. Después de otra reverencia, el general les ayudó a subir al carro, que tenía un toldo que lo aislaba del exterior. Cuando tuvieron privacidad, Pilika habló.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar y te inventaste mi nombre? –inquirió, entre intrigada y molesta.

-Deberías atender en clase de historia. En esta época era muy fuerte el racismo contra los ainus, ¿sabías? Tu nombre es completamente ainu y tu acento, más todavía. ¿Acaso quieres que nos acusen de algo y nos maten? –Pilika tragó en seco. Por suerte su amiga era previsora. Desde luego, ella tampoco habría podido vivir en un lugar donde despreciasen a su tribu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una densa niebla le impedía la vista. Tras eso, un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que no pudiera levantarse. Todo era confuso… recordaba que se había separado del resto y que Anna susurró su nombre cuando lo hizo. De pronto sintió una gran presencia junto a él y se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre el regazo de alguien. Una mujer. Mirando mejor, más bien parecía una muchacha.

-Joven, ¿te encuentras bien? –murmuró con una dulce voz la chica. Le estaba acariciando el pelo, al parecer llevaba un tiempo en esa posición.

-Sí, ya… muchas gracias –ignoró aquella presencia, aflorando el alma agradecida de alguien a quien habían ayudado-. Me llamo Yoh. Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado. ¿…dónde estamos?

-Estás a salvo, Yoh –volvió a murmurar, sonriendo-. Me llamo Omitsu. Mi abuelo Genji estará encantado de acogerte hasta que te recuperes.

**Notas de la autora**

Actualicé, después de muuuucho tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como también espero sus reviews. Tomen esto como mi regalito de Navidad. Especialmente dedicado a mis neechans, y a todos los que me leen n.n ¡Les espero!


End file.
